Forgotten Past
by stargal12
Summary: Mai has known Gene And Naru for most of her life, she also is aware of her powers. this story will for the most part follow the plot line of the story with just some nice old plot twist thrown in, as for the rest read to find out. will eventually be NARUXMAI. rated T for now, might change later.
1. Chapter 1

Hello every one im back! i decided to rewrite this story, seeing as how i had lost the plot during my move ( i should stop keeping those on loose leaf papers). any how i will be posting the first two revamped chapters today and hopefully a new chapter shortly. Hopefully i can manage to find a regular updating schedule now that i have rewritten the plot. im still looking for a BETA (let me know if you are interested). As always i do not own ghost hunt, the characters and i dont make any profit off of doing this.

_Flashbacks/**Dreams**_

**English**

_'thoughts'_

"speech"

anyhow on with the story

Stargal

* * *

_The young brunet sat happily along the edge of the lake, her white sundress spread out around her as she took in the surrounding area with curious coffee colored eye, her short hair hung near her shoulders, the reflecting sun giving it the shading of caramel. Lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the two boys sneaking up on her from the stone path that lead to her resting spot, yet when the shorter of the two latched on to her giving what could only be called a bear hug she didn't get scarred as most children would by the surprise hug. Instead she laughed, making the boy release her a small pout forming on his face._

"_Mai, can't you at least pretend that you didn't know we were here." The boy whined, as his brother hid a smirk, only to be caught by his twin, making the boy pout even more._

"_Its not my fault you two have such large auras, they are to easy to recognize." Mai giggled at the boys, both where identical in every sense of the word, the only way to tell them apart was their personalities. Both boys where wearing blue jeans, a black tee shirt and black running shoes. How ever Mai was still able to tell the two apart. "Gene, Noll do you want to go play at the park, mommy said as long as Lin-nii came we could go." She asked, giving them both puppy dog eyes knowing that neither boy would say no. Both boys nodded, as she grabbed their hands before racing off with them in tow. Both boys had a smile on their faces as they picked up speed as to not suffer the embarrassment of being dragged by a girl._

* * *

Mai closed the locket, which held a picture of younger version of her and two black haired boys. It had been ten years since it was taken, right before she and her mother moved back to Japan. Her child hood friends, only Gene had kept in touch with her since the accident that left Noll with out his memories before he was ten, that was seven years ago. Smiling she walked in to the hospital that Gene was currently in, he had been in a coma for the last two weeks, after being hit by a car and dumped in a lake thankfully a kind fisherman had saved him from drowning, Mai's number had been listed as his emergency contact for the time that he was staying in Japan. When she received the call that he had been hit by a car, she immediately tried getting a hold of Luella, but she wasn't able to get though, and hadn't been able to since then. When she got on to the floor that housed the coma patients, the nurse recognized her quickly.

"Miss. Taniyama, here to see your friend again?" Mai nodded before asking,

"Has there been any change since my last visit?" her voice having a hint of worry to it.

" A little, he seems to react when ever people in the room are speaking." The nurse told her.

"That's good, hopefully it means that he will come to soon." She smiled before entering the room holding her long time friend.

"Now if I could only find your spirit and guide you back to your body" Mai spoke out loud after closing the door behind her. She knew that Gene's spirit had left his body after the accident, knowing her luck he was probably trying to contact his brother and managed to lose his body. 'The useless medium, only he would manage to do something as stupid as that. Jeez making me do all the work.' She told her self, giving a quick glare at her friend. 'How many times will I have to remind him that astro-projection is MY specialty, his is balancing Noll's powerful PK and sensing ghosts?' Mai sighed sitting down beside her friend.

"**Gene, what ever am I going to do with you? First you go alone to observe a Shinto exorcism and then you decide it will be a good idea to wear black, to walk home in even though it was night and a new moon. Yesh Luella is going to freak when she finds out."** Mai told her friend, in a scolding voice. Hoping that some how it would bring him back to the conscious world. **"Gene please, I need you to come back, Noll must be having a freak out by now, hell he's probably already on a plane here planning on search for your body. Knowing him." **Mai looked at her friend's body, most was covered in bandages, and his one leg was in a cast, same with his wrist. Mai felt the urge to cry seeing her cheerful and mischievous friend, in such a state. Hearing a knock on the door she quickly regained control over her emotions and told the person to enter.

"Mai, visiting Kauze again today. You two must be pretty close, you come to see him every other day." The doctor spoke upon entering the privet room.

"Ya we've know each other since we were kids, our parents use to work together." Mai told him, her cheerful smile lighting up the room.

"Well Im just going to check his vitals and then ill leave you two alone" The doctor told her before going on about his business. Mai watched as he checked on her silent companion. After he left Mai decided to read him the latest book she had gotten, it contained information on creating an anchor, so that a medium could safely astro-project with out having to worry about losing their body or having it become possessed. She had not missed the irony in the book choice; after all it was something that both her and Lin-nii had been trying to pound in to his head for years now. She continued in till visiting hours where over.

" **I wont be able to visit tomorrow, I told my friends I would stay after school and tell ghost stories"** Mai told Gene as she gathered her stuff, not expecting a response. So when she heard him speak she was quite shocked.

"**Mai" **Quickly she grabbed the closest nurse, telling her about what happened, who then paged the doctor who was on duty. They hadn't found much change in his condition but they told her that even though they didn't find anything, it was still a good sign that she had heard him speak. With that Mai headed home filled with hope that her best friend would soon be conscious once again.

* * *

Mai had woken up the next morning with the feeling that something was going to happen later, something big. After Checking her phone and grabbing her school bag Mai left her apartment sending a text to her friend telling him that she wouldn't be able to meet him later do to having plans with the girls from school. She laughed at his response the boy could always put a smile on her face. _ 'Man its to bad that he decided to go to that prep-school, I miss having a partner in crime for all my pranks' _Mai thought thinking back to when they attended the same school. He had been surprised when she decided to go to a public high school even though she had been offered several scholarships, and the chance to by-pass a few grades, but she had refused saying that she just wanted to attend school based off of her age, not her intellect. That didn't mean that she didn't occasionally skip out on class to attend some collage lectures that she thought to be interesting. Instead of taking her usual route to school, that would Take her past the cherry blossoms Mai decided, that she would go though the shopping district. She wanted to see if any where was hiring, maybe having a job would help, her stave off the boredom and loneliness she had been feeling since moving to the Shibuya area. After all she didn't know many people here. Nothing gained her attention as she walked towards the school. As she neared the gates she saw Michiru and Keiko waving to her calling out.

"Mai, you're here today." Keiko stated as she joined them. Mai just nodded; of course she would be here after all she did agree to tell ghost stories with them. Besides she couldn't shake the felling that she needed to be at the school today. Following her friends to class Mai took her seat by the window. Waiting for class to start, she knew that the teacher probably wouldn't call on her, for some reason people didn't like it when she showed that she was more knowledgeable on that subject then the ones teaching it. The only exception was her English teacher, who was more then happy to have a student proficient enough to hold a full conversation with her in the woman's native language. She was also the only teacher that Mai hadn't pranked or made look like an idiot, in front of the whole class. As the day drew on Mai started to get bored, deciding that the math equation that the math teacher had been showing them was not worth her attention, She decided that a nap was in order, and if the teacher took offence to it then she would do something about it. Laying her head on the desk mai let her self slip off.

* * *

Mai could hear the rain falling in the background as her friend Yuuri finished her story before turning off her penlight. The point of the game was for each of them to tell a ghost story in hopes of drawing curious spirits to them, after they where done each person would count up, if there was more numbers then people then it meant a ghost had joined them in their game. 'The only reason that I agreed to playing this game is because I can block off any spirit from coming here, if only these girls knew just how dangerous these game actually are. ' Mai thought before starting her own story.

"It's a story I heard when I was a grade student. On a street at night there was a woman going back home. That was in the autumn, so her body got cold midway and she felt she needed to go to the toilet. She was just passing near a park and thought she could use the public toilet there. A public bathroom at night doesn't feel right, does it? Because it's dark and all...Although she didn't want to, she went into the restroom. Then, she heard a voice calling out of thin air." She made her voice become higher pitched, before continuing on.

_"Do you want a red mantle?"_

_"No-o!"_ the girl beside her screamed, Mai smirked inwardly. ' Yesh these three would never make it though an actual investigation, they get scarred way to easily' she though before continuing on, using the flash light to cast creepy shadows over her face. She let the silence carry over the A/V classroom, making sure that her friends auras show that they where indeed frightened by the story. The rain was all that could be heard. She started again:

"That woman was totally frightened and left the restroom. But somehow the door was stuck. The door jolted and again she heard the same voice, _"Do you want a red mantle?"_ She hit the door with all her might, but it didn't open. And when she heard the voice for the third time she answered, _"No, I don't want it."_ Right after that the door opened quickly, The woman got out of the restroom in a haste and was so scared that she just couldn't go home by herself, then she saw two patrol policemen passing by. She greeted the policemen and told them about what happened while going home. They told her _"That was probably a molester who had hidden himself somewhere inside the bathroom. We can't catch him by ourselves." _so she had to go inside again. Before she entered the toilet again the policeman told her _"When the voice asks you again, please say yes." _Then the woman entered the toilet and soon after that she heard the creepy voice "Do you want a red mantle?" She, as instructed, answered with _"Yes"_. And at the same instant a terrible scream spoiled the midnight silence. The door opened quickly, and the woman there was dead." She took a dramatic pause before continuing. "She was covered in red just like she was wearing a red mantle. She was dyed in deep red blood. Her body was pierced so that it looked like the pointer of a compass, full of small holes everywhere." Screams emitted from the girls, Mai smirked as she turned off her light, leaving one left in the room. "Your turn Michiru" the girl holding the last penlight nodded.

"Mai, have you heard the story of the old school building?" Mai shook her head.

'The old school building? I haven't ever sensed anything from there, I mean ya its old and decaying, creepy looking even but still… I think I would have noticed if anything was there… if I hadn't Gene would have before the accident, I mean he made sure I got to school, so he would have walked past it, and he never said anything about it.' She thought listing to her friend's story. "At the ex-school building there is a wooden building at the opposite side of the sports ground. The half-collapsed building."

"I've seen it on my way to school" She commented.

"It wasn't collapsed. That's where the reconstruction stopped. Everybody blames it on the curse"

"C…curse?" 'I really hate curses, after all it why mom died, but that building doesn't give off the aura of being cursed.' Mai thought; 'probably just a rumor that has been exaggerated, or a story that the upper-classmen tell to scare first years'

Yes... That building was cursed... a lot of strange incidents happened there. Every year a teacher and a pupil died there... Was it a fire or incident, only bad things happened there. The new school building was built before ten years. That time, when they had to demolish the old building to start the construction, strange things happened. A machine stopped and workers got ill. But still they tried to break the west wall, and the roof fell down, all the way from the second floor. All of the workers on the first floor died. Diseases, injuries, incidents...Thereupon the construction was suspended. It was left like that, with the west side collapsed, for a long time. After that unpleasant things continued to happen. A child from the neighborhood was found dead in the ex-building, three days after that a teacher committed suicide there... The demolition was restarted last year in order to rebuild the gym. But again only the half of it got demolished, before the work got suspended. The same as last time. Once a truck went out of control and drove through the sports ground during class. Two students died and seven were severely injured. It was on the newspapers too." Michiru passed before continuing on in a low voice, just like Mai had done, she was using the light to cast creepy shadow across her face. Mai couldn't help but sweat drop 'all that could be explained just because stuff keeps happening doesn't mean that a building is haunted. Well except for the deaths, but still sounds pretty out there' she criticized. "My senpai's friend saw a man's ghost at the ex-building..." Michiru told the story her sempai had told her, of course to make it scarier she decided to tell it in first person; "A person's white shadow was looking at her from the second floor, she said. The road around the school fence isn't a place to walk at night. When I was walking my dog at night at that street I felt someone looking at me. When I turned around, from the window of a half-collapsed classroom a white silhouette was. Standing there"

"It cant be" Keiko asked, Mai could hear he fear looking over at her friend she could see her shaking. Michiru continued,

"And that person was waving his hand like he was inviting me. I got the feeling that I shouldn't go inside the old school so I left staggering on my feet."

"What happened next?" Mai asked wanting to know as much as possible.

"That's all. When I started walking, my dog burst out barking with great energy, so I got back there. I looked again at the window, but the person wasn't there anymore." She finished letting her story sink in "...I'm turning it off." Then her penlight was out, leaving the four girls in the darkness. Mai could suddenly feel a strong and familiar aura coming towards the room, and stop at the door. _'No way what is he doing here shouldn't he be back in London… wait… Gene that could be the only reason he's here. I cant let him know that I know them, or what happened. This is why Luella shouldn't lose her phone, and I shouldn't lose my contact book with the house number in it'_ she panicked before she heard counting.

"One." Keiko's trembling voice penetrated the silence

"Two." Yuuri's turn

"Three." Mai 'knowing that jerk he's going to say five'

"Four." Michiru. 'Here it comes….' She braced her self for the scared screaming that was bound to come out after.

"Five" a males voice spoke from near the door, making three of the girls scream out, latching on to Mai who didn't react. The lights flicked on reviling a pale skinned boy, with midnight black hair who was dressed head to toe in black._ 'Mourning colors, he knows he must have seen it though his powers, I just hope that it wasn't a first person vision. Poor Noll'_ Mai thought as she resisted the urge to run over and hug her childhood friend, but remembering that he no longer remembered her, and that her friends didn't know much about her past she was able to fight the urge down.

"Was that you?" Keiko asked her voice a pitch higher then normal, oh joy another girl to fall for his good looks.

"Yes, im not intruding or anything am I?" he asked putting up a mask of innocence, 'oh you definitely did that on purpose, jerk'

"You scared us I thought that I was going to die" Michiru said looking at the boy who moments before had caused their hearts to almost stop.

"Sorry saw that the light was off so I thought that the room was empty, in till I heard voices. " He answered.

"That's no problem, are you an exchange student" Keiko asked. Mai had to hold back a giggle if only they knew just who they where talking to, after all it was quite well known that Oliver Davis had graduated high school by the time he was 15 and now had a doctorate, not to mention several published books. After a short pause he answered the question.

"Something like that, I guess" Mai made eye contact with the man something was off. ' He never plays along like this in less he's up to something, and really he had to pause. His lack of imagination is going to get him caught.'

"Are you a first year?" Keiko asked excitedly

"I'll be seventeen this year," he answered. "Really Noll that is the strangest way to answer that." Mai chided the man standing in front of them. '_Wait if Noll is hear that means that Lin-nii or Madoka will be here! After all Luella didn't call to see if I could play baby-sitter, though she probably thinks something happened to me to…' _Mai thought immediately sensing the school grounds for her older brother figure or the twins mentor. She was able to quickly find the powerful man's aura.

"So what's your name?" Michiru asked Noll, whom Mai's three friends, had now surrounded, she realized that she had missed part of the conversation.

"Shibuya Kazuya_" _he answered.

* * *

One chapter down one to go for rewriting i have both already done just reading over the second one so that (hopefully) there isn't to many mistakes.

as always feel free to review or IM about the story, i love hearing from you all ( ill be even happier if someone wants to BETA)

Stargal


	2. Chapter 2

And here is the second rewritten Chapter! i know its a little long, but hey I needed to make up for the absence. I did reference the light novels a lot for some of the plot, but im also working of of the manga and anime. depending on the case. I know that Mai is OC here but thats kind of the point, i thought it would be fun to have her actually come off as being smart, but to enjoy having fun as well. After all we cant have Mai be anything but happy-go-lucky !

the disclaimer is in the first chaper if you need to read it once again

Stargal

* * *

Oliver had been looking through the main building of the school that him and Lin had been hired to investigate. Most of the students had left; he was just killing time as his bodyguard/ assistant got the information he needed. As he wandered he heard voices coming from one of the classrooms, looking in the darkened room he came across four girls sharing ghost stories, they seemed to be playing a game.

"One" Said the one closes to the door her voice was laced with slight fear

"Two" was the one to her right, who also seemed scared.

"Three" the girl furthest from the door said, her voice however was calm and showed no trace of fear.

"Four" the final girl was the same as the first two, fear laced her voice, Oliver couldn't help but to interrupt

"Five" his steady voice rang out, making three of the girls scream, turning on the lights, he saw that two of the girls had garbed on to the one furthest from him, how seemed irritated but not scared. After seeing his face the three who had screamed raced over to him and started berating him with questions, the final girls just stared at him. She seemed to be analyzing him, before looking away and staring off in to space, he could tell that she was thinking about something. He answered her friend's questions studying her at the same time.

"Whats your Name" the girl who stood on his left asked.

"Shibuya Kazuya" he answered.

"Im Michiru, this is Keiko and Yuuri, and Mai is back there" the girl introduced her friends. It was then that the girl called Mai looked over giving a smile, he phone went off making her check it quickly. After reading the information on the screen she gave her goodbyes and left. After asking to join in their next session Oliver also left.

Mai stretched as she walked along the park path, admiring the cherry blossoms. 'Im happy that I actually woke up early today, now I get the cherry blossoms to my self' she thought happily. When she reached the old school house, she came to a stop at the gate, noticing a black van parked in front of the old school building, watching for a moment she saw her principal and two others come from in behind the van. One towered over the other two easily, the other looked to be no older then her. After a second she recognized the two men walking beside her principal. 'Hmm lets have some fun shall we?' She asked her self a mischievous grin making its way to her face, as she bounced over towards her principal.

"Himito-sensei, good morning!" Mai called out cheerfully as she got closer to the threesome. She actually quite liked the principal of this school, he understood that she just wanted to enjoy her high school life with others her age, he also didn't giver her much grief innless he pranks got out of control. From the smile on her face the principal knew she was up to something, and that could ether mean trouble, or it could help him out greatly. Hoping it was the later he responded with his own greeting.

"Taniyama-san what a surprise seeing you here this early in the morning, not causing trouble I hope?" Mai couldn't help but giggle at his question; he must be worried that she was planning another prank, really she hadn't caused much trouble since she put a rather over confidant student teacher in to place. Mostly because she gotten quite the earful for it from him; something about not picking on people just because she found them annoying. She hadn't told him that the main reason she had targeted the idiot was because he was picking on one of the girls who was shy and had a hard time in the history class that he was teaching at the time.

"Nope no trouble today, my neighbor woke me up when she started yelling and her boyfriend at an ungodly hour this morning so I figured I would come in early." She explained her principles' aura relaxed as he nodded. A cough interrupted them; causing look at her principal's companions needless to say they looked annoyed. 'Hehe Noll looks upset about being ignored, ah wait I should think of him as Shibuya-san so that I don't accidentally slip up.' Mai thought, "Oh Shibuya-san I didn't see you there. How are you this morning?" She asked feigning ignorance over ignoring him.

"Fine. However you are interrupting an important conversation." He started irritation was laced though his voice but she cut him off.

"Your not an exchange student are you? To bad Michiru and Keiko will be disappointed, so what are you actually doing here?" Shibuya looked shocked at her sudden interruption. Mai noticed, "Oh come on what exchange student is actually given a tour of an abandon, off limits building, now then, lets see…. The options are, the principal is hiring you to finish the demolition," she made a point of looking both of them over, noticing the suspicious look Lin-nii gave her, "hmm to well dressed for that, you did seem rather interested in the stories that my friends and I were telling last night, oh I know!" Mai thumped a fist in to her hand ' I know just what to mistake him as.' She laughed inwardly "You must be reporters. Yep that has to be it. Are you here to do a story on the old school building? Something about the tragedies that keep on happening?" Mai gave both men an innocent look, she could have sworn that both men almost faltered, but they recovered quickly and hid it behind emotionless masks. She could hear Himito-sensei sigh beside her he had seen this before, normally she only did it to the students that she caught bad mouthing one of the other teenagers, or a teacher that woke her up from a nap. She would normally try and embarrass them or make them feel uncomfortable. Shibuya-san had probably done something to annoy her when he meet her, which had to have been the night before when her and her friends normally stayed to tell ghost stories after school.

Taniyama-san, that's enough. This is Shibuya Kazuya, who I can see that you have already met, and his assistant Lin Kojuo." Her principal introduce the two men trying to save them from his students rambling, Mai giggled ' he really butchered Lin-nii's name.' She giggled some more making the three men look at her; she just put up an innocent mask. "They are paranormal researchers, that the board hired to investigate the old school building. " he paused, an idea coming to him. "Taniyama-san you are still ahead in all of your classes correct" he asked, Mai could tell what was coming next.

"Yep, I just come so that I can cause trouble for all of you. That and its boring at home all the time." she told him with a overly bubbly voice making the poor man sweat drop. He turned towards Shibuya and Lin.

"Looks like I just solved two problems at once. Seeing as how I don't have time to help you with any questions and im sure that you can use Taniyama fascination for the paranormal to your advantage, why don't I have her help you out for the duration of you investigation." He offered, hoping that the young man would take him up on the offer. Both men saw the desperation in the principles eyes, looking over at the girl whom the man before them seemed to want out of his hair for a bit they saw that she had already started towards the old school building.

"Something tells me that we are going to have her around here either way." Shibuya sighed in annoyance, he hadn't planed on having someone other than him and Lin there, not to mention a teenage girl who seemed way to happy for him. He was lost in thought that he hadn't noticed her walk back over to the group. That was till she spoke.

" Are you coming? Or are you going to just stand here? Because I think it would be more productive if you actually did something." He almost jumped. Instead he just looked at her.

" Shouldn't you be heading to the school with your principal?" he asked in a cold voice. Babysitting some teenage girl was not on his list of things to do. She looked at him in confusion.

" You do realize that he wanted me to help you because that meant I wouldn't be at school making the teachers life hard because I was bored in class? Hence the _"solve two problems at once" _part." She looked at him like he was stupid. Now Shibuya understood, Sighing he lead her over to the van caring the equipment that they would be using for the case. he was not looking forward to this case, he had only token it because it was part of the school, and he didn't want any of the students to get hurt. "Lin will show you what to do with the equipment" he stated before leaving his companions behind to start walking through the old building.

Mai looked over to the quite man, waiting till she knew that Noll was out of hearing range she smirked. Walking over to the tall man.

"So are you even going to say hello, its been a while since I saw you? " Mai asked

" Yesh if it wasn't do to the fact that they were identical you wouldn't guess that he and Gene were related. I mean really he could at least pretend that he liked people." Mai ranted making Lin startle, he knew that the girl was familiar, but decided it was just because she had a similar personality to the small girl he had seen as a sister before her and her mother left for Japan six years ago.

"What did you just say Taniyama-san?" he asked.

" Really Lin-nii, I don't think that you are old enough for your hearing to be going already." He just stared at her with a blank expression. "Wait you mean that you really didn't recognize me? I mean I know it's been six years, but surly aunty Lu-LU shared the pictures that I sent her every year." Finally it clicked

"Mai-meimei?" he looked shocked. _"And here I thought he recognized me when I was bugging Noll" _Mai Thought. She just nodded her head; a smile broke out on his usually static face, before giving the younger girl a hug.

Kojuo Lin was not one for emotions, how ever upon hearing the young girl before him was the sister he had never had, that he had lost contact with not long after her moving couldn't help but show his happiness at seeing her again. Not being able to stop himself he quickly picked her up in a bear hug.

"I missed you. I haven't heard from you since you mothers funeral." He said letting her go a small and happy smile still slightly visible on his face.

"I missed you too. I lost your email, when I was packing up moms things, I thought that Gene and Aunt Lu-Lu would tell you about everything when I talked to them, well that and the teacher I was staying with wasn't really a fan of my love for the paranormal… or the fact that I didn't want to skip grades even though I had surpassed most of my classmates let alone my school mates. She never really understood why I would still want to follow something that killed my mother." Mai Explaind. _"That's right her mother was killed by a curse." _He thought when she was done talking. They talked for a few more minutes, about what she had been doing in the last three years that she had been living in Japan.

Does Noll still have amnesia from that time?" she asked. Lin just nodded "Okay in that case I wont let him know about me knowing who he truly is, I know he's keeping his identity secret to ovoid the media." Mai sighed.

"That why you asked if he was a reporter. You wanted to tease him for the other night. Jeez after all this time you still like to tease him don't you?" he asked Mai gave him a look that said 'of course' "we better get all of this moved before Noll gets mad." Lin grabbed one of the heaver looking boxes before heading inside, Mai followed suit.

"You should probably treat me like you would any other stranger, so that he doesn't think anything is going on" Mai told him as she entered the old abandoned school house. Lin just nodded and lead the way, to what she assumed was the room being used as a base for the investigation. Upon entering she saw that there had been shelves set up and a generator sat in the corner, they had also managed to get the principal to have a couch brought in. 'something tells me that Noll takes after his fathers workaholic tendencies' Mai sweat dropped upon seeing the set up. Sighing she set her box down and started the walk back down to the van. Walking back and forth between the base and the van was tiring. About an hour later they had brought everything in and had started to set up cameras around the building. Mai had been setting a camera up in the old boot room when she accidentally bumped in to a shoe rack causing it to start falling over.

"Taniyama-san!" she heard Lin call before she was pushed out of the way of the falling shelves. She let out a scream as she tumbled towards the ground. Standing up she saw that the rack had fallen on Lin's leg. Shibuya had joined them as she made her way to help the man up. Offering him her had he slapped it away and glared at her, but as he did this one of his shiki brushed past her, letting her know that he was okay.

"Are you okay Lin?" Shibuya asked kneeling beside the tall man.

"Yes its just a sprain, I should still go to the hospital and get it checked out. The shorter man nodded.

"There's a small clinic not to far from here if you want to try there. It's just down the road, it's about a five minute drive." Mai said looking guilty for injuring him.

"You might as well head to school for the rest of the day. Leave me with your phone number so I can contact you when we get back. Looks like you will be filling in for Lin till he is able to work again." He told her, his voice gone cold again. Mai nodded and walked out of the old school building, and then towards the school. ' I hope that Lin recovers quickly' Mai sighed, before bracing herself for school.

Mai stretched as the bell rang. Her friends quickly surrounded her desk.

"Why weren't you at school this morning" Michiru asked her.

"Himito-sensei though that I should help the group of paranormal investigators over at the old school building, though I think he did that so that that I wasn't pulling pranks out of boredom" Mai stated, bringing her hand up to cradle her chin in a thinking pose. Making her friend laugh.

"Are you going to stay and tell ghost stories after school with us? We were going to invite Shibuya-senpai." Keiko asked. Just as Mai went to tell her friends that she had other arrangements. A voice came from across the classroom.

"You've been telling ghost stories! No wonder I have a headache." an average girl with braids and glasses complained glaring at the group.

"Great it's Kuroda again" Michiru whispered

"Doesn't she ever quit" Keiko whispered back, and Yuuri nodded her head in agreement. Mai looked confused; having only started school here at the beginning of the year she didn't actually know many of her classmates that well. So the two hadn't really talked.

"Really how many times do I have to tell you that by telling ghost stories, you are attracting wondering ghosts here? No wonder I've been seeing more of them than usual today" Kuroda gave them a murderous glare. Something about her aura reminded Mai of Noll; just what it was she couldn't figure out. Just then the door opened and in walked Shibuya.

"Taniyama-san are you ready to go yet." He asked annoyed, before Mai could answer him Kuroda spoke up.

"Who are you?" she asked an edge to her voice.

"Someone your principal hired to investigate the haunted building on school grounds. Lets go Taniyama-san." He brushed the Kuroda off quickly. Mai saw her friends look at her in confusion.

"I'll explain it later, got to go." However before she could reach the door Kuroda spoke making Mai stop.

"Thank goodness someone is finally doing something about that building. You know I keep on seeing victims from the war there its annoying." Shibuya just looked at her, as did Mai. 'She doesn't have the aura of a medium.' She thought.

"You're a medium?" he asked turning to look at her better, making her blush. Mai wanted to shake her head. Before the man before he could make a rude comment she started her way out the door.

"Well we better get to work Shibuya-san, I want to be heading home at a some what decent hour." She started to user him out of the door and in to the hallway. Mai knew that Kuroda had been lying, she couldn't see ghosts; it had to be something that the girl did for attention. Mai and Shibuya continued their walk in silence. Mai lost in her thoughts. 'How am I going to keep Gene a secret from Noll, even though im a good actor, Lin-nii and Noll could always tell when I was hiding something. This is going to be annoying. I don't need Noll becoming suspicious of me. If I luck out maybe I can get a job working for him, if that happens I should be able to find something of Genes so that I can use it to trace is aura back to his spirit, thank heavens I got him those charms so that his spirit didn't lose connection to his body. It's the only thing keeping him alive right now. I should also replace the charms in his room soon.' Mai thought she was brought out of her thoughts when they stopped at the van. "So what's the plan for the evening boss" Mai asked. ' I can see why people think he's handsome, hell I have to agree' Mai thought, and then he smirked 'I did not just…'

"So you think I'm handsome" Mai blushed over her slip up, shaking her head over adding to his ego. Mai decided that she knew a way to knock down his inflated ego just a bit.

"Something tells me you get that a lot, though I must say I've seen better looking men, not to mention that personality is a major turn off" Mai looked at the man in front of her who needlessly to say looked shocked Mai smirked, 'awe looks like he's not use to girls saying that.' Shibuya just scoffed, before turning and heading in to the old school building Mai just followed. As the evening drew on Mai found her self, alone in the base watching the cameras. 'This building gives me the creeps, but I don't feel any ghosts' Mai thought staring aimlessly at the monitors. Lost in thought she didn't feel Shibuya approaching the room. When she heard the door open Mai shrieked, she wasn't use to people sneaking up in her. Turning around she saw just who had entered the room. The temptation to hit the smirk of Shibuya's face was hard to ignore, even more so after he told her.

"You are here to replace my assistant not to stare at my face Taniyama-san" Mai's face turned red from anger and embarrassment. 'That narcissistic jerk, I cant believe he just said that! Now he's just looking at his reflection in the window! That's it I am no longer calling him Noll or Shibuya, From now on it Naru-chan the narcissist!'

"You, you jerk. First you sneak up on me then you actually think that I would be staring at your face!" Mai huffed before leaving the room, "Im going home, it's late and im bored, see you around." She stomped out of the room leaving her companion behind, stopping outside of the building she looked up, seeing her former company watching her leave from the window. Mai couldn't help but smirk; he was still the same hiding behind an emotionless mask and trying to keep everybody at arms length but still protective of those around him. Humming happily she made her way home, however as she rounded the corner, a flashlight blinded her, as she ran in to someone.

"Eh Mai?" Michiru asked, "what are you still doing here?" seeing her other two friends behind Michiru she guessed that they must have just been finishing up with their evening ghost stories.

"Hmm well remember how Shibuya said he was the person who the school hired to look in to the paranormal happenings at the old school building? And how I said that the principal asked me to help out? You do the math." Mai told her friends curious expressions turn to realization.

"So you're helping out Shibuya-san? What's he like?" Keiko asked excitedly.

"Ya for now at least… he's a complete Narcissist, Uhg! I don't even want to get started on it, he spent most of the time we where working staring at his reflection!" She complained acting all worked up about the matter. She had her friends laughing at her actions when she felt Kuroda walking towards the group.

"Taniyama-san, do you think it would be possible for you to introduce me to Shibuya-san." She asked. Mai didn't need to read her aura to tell that she was after Noll's attention. 'This is going to turn out bad for her, Noll hates fakes…'

"I don't know…." Mai started

"My abilities would be of assistance in helping solve the issues at the old school building" Kuroda interrupted before she could tell her that it wouldn't be a good idea.

"Come on Kuroda everyone knows that your just faking being a medium to get attention" Michiru said grabbing Mai's hand "Come on Mai, lets go." Before she could say anything her friend had dragged her around the corner and half way down the next street.

Mai watched the group that had formed this morning. Joining her and Naru now was a self styled "Shrine Maiden", Mai could tell that she did indeed have powers, but for some reason her aura was laced with a vibrant green color instead of the usual pale blue or some times pink colors that Mai had seen with other shrine maidens. The second to join there group was a Monk, Mai could tell right away that he was indeed a monk, however he didn't seem to be all that traditional, though he had obviously been raised in a shrine it seemed more like he used his powers more of a way to make money on the side. Though what he did for a living she didn't, know not many men choose to grow their hair out and wear it up. The third person had been a priest from Australia, she couldn't help but Laugh when he introduce him self, just as she knew that Naru was also amused by his odd accent… The last person to show themselves to the group had been a medium, though she wasn't nearly as powerful as Gene, she definitely wasn't a fake, which suppressed Mai because she knew the girl from a television show that her friends liked to follow. Soon after the group had introduced them selves, Kuroda had shown up at the school claiming once again to be a medium in which, she was quickly called a liar by the shrine maiden; Ayako Matsuzaki. Of course being embarrassed Mai's classmate then threatened the older woman. Noticing that she was the only one left in the base Mai stretched, knocking the pen shed had been using to record any noses or images down, off the table, reaching down to pick up the pen she noticed that the floor had a slant.

'Wait this isn't normal, this kind of slanting only happens when there is something like ground substance at play, that would explain Masako Hara's belief that there is no ghosts here. Also I remember mom saying that houses could make sounds similar to knocking sounds.' It was shortly after Mai came up with her theory that Naru, returned with Masako and John Brown the priest. Quickly observing the group she noticed that Masako was hitting on Naru. John was making his way over to her slowly.

"Nothing so far, how ever Matsuzaki-san and Takagawa-san are still working on theirs." John informed her taking the empty seat to her right. Wanting to figure out just how a 19 year old was able to gain the status of exorcist Mai took a close look of his aura. She noticed a strange golden color twined though out the pale blue color. Having never seen such an occurrence, it confused her a little. Not finding anything, she gave up, thinking that she could just ask him about it later. Seeing that Naru was still busy trying to get rid of a clingy Masako, she decided to see if she could confirm her theory, but she didn't really have time for researching the topic she sent a quick message to her friend, knowing he would enjoy the break from studying, besides he found the paranormal just as interesting as she did, but he loved it more when he could find evidence that would actually disprove that Haunting, saying it was more fun. As a secondary thought she decided that she would like more information on the group that had joined them, something told her that she would be seeing them a lot more after this was over.

She was just about to tell Naru that she was going to go and get some drinks from the convenience store down the street there was a loud bang followed by a scream that sounded like Ayako. Racing towards the second floor classroom, they found The monk who Mai had decided to call Bou-san already there. Talking to a very distraught sounding priestess.

"Step back Ayako, im kicking the door in!" The monk called as he backed up.

"Just get me out of here!" At her words the door was hit by the older mans foot successfully knocking it off its hinges. Every one rushed in, except for Naru who stopped to investigate the door. Of course Mai noticed this, along with him stopping to pick something up from the broken door. _"Is that a nail?"_

After the whole incident with Ayako getting locked in the old classroom, everybody decided that an exorcism was in order. Having already guessed that the building wasn't really haunted, Mai followed simply to see the Shinto version work, though it was mostly because she didn't want to be in the base by herself, it was to boring. After finishing the ritual, the principal and vice principal invited Ayako out to dinner, who in return refused claiming that she needed to stay and insured that it had indeed worked. As they started back to base Mai walked ahead checking her messages to see if the friend she had talked to earlier had found anything yet, having gotten confirmation about the grounds, and was suppressed to find that he had also decided to check the surrounding wells, finding them dried up. _"That confirms my suspicions then. Hopefully he can find some information on the others."_ Mai thought, suddenly she heard the sound of shattering glass behind her, turning around just in time to see shards of the window she had passed hitting the teachers. Crying out in surprise Mai rushed over to check and see if everyone was all right, after calling an ambulance for both the principals. Everyone returned to base. Once again Kuroda had joined them.

* * *

Well then there is the two rewritten chapters, please feel free to tell me what you think. ill try and respond to any reviews that i can. also feel free to IM me ill do my best to get back to you ASAP

Stargal


	3. Chapter 3

HEY! Im back!  
Okay; So I'm a horrible person, not updating in months, and all that then losing my plot line that I thought would be smart to leave piled up with my old art work that was hidden in my folder box after moving. Anyhow I have finally managed to update and will do my best to get another chapter up shortly.  
As normal... Will one of you lovley people please BETA for me, oh and also; I don't own ghost hunt nor its characters.  
Thanks for reading

Stargal.

* * *

After getting back to the base Mai tuned out the others focusing on the monitors something had been bugging her since the attack on Ayako, going through everything that had happened since. Then something caught her attention on the monitors. In the middle of one of the classrooms sat a chair. One that she was sure hadn't been there before.

"Naru-chan I think that I found something" Mai called to the man who was her temporary boss. He walked over knowing that she was referring to him after she had called him that when she had woken him up in the van that morning. " That chair, im sure it wasn't there when I set up the camera yesterday." Mai pointed at the camera she was referencing. After asking if anybody had entered that room he played back the footage. Hitting play everybody watched as the chair moved from of screen. In the background Mai could here the shattering of the window. For once the base was silent, no one said anything, then John spoke up.

" I think we are dealing with a poltergeist." He sounded so sure about it, Mai would have believed him if she didn't already know that what was happening wasn't caused by the supernatural. Then she thought back to what she had sensed from her classmate before, looking between Kuroda and Naru she focused on their auras. It clicked, PK that's what had felt so similar between the two. _' I don't want to revile that I know what I do… but maybe I can push Naru in to figuring it out... after all he must already be thinking something similar' _Mai thought up a way to keep that fact that she knew a lot more about ghost hunting then the typical teenager.

" How can you be so sure it's a ghost? I mean Hara-san who is quite well known for her ability's cant sense anything. Even if she is not on the same wave length as Naru put it earlier, wouldn't one of you who all claim to hold psychic powers at least have felt something if there was anything here?" Mai rambled making it look like she hadn't meet to say anything out loud. Feeling everyone's eyes on her She looked up. Faking a blush she stammered the rest of her thought making it look like she wasn't sure. " I… I read some where once that older building could make sounds that imitate that of knocking and footsteps, and with the building being half way through demolition the structure wouldn't be very sound would it?' Mai finished watching Naru from the corner of her eyes. Hoping that he would give some sort of sign that he understood that it could be the building that was the cause not a ghost. It was then Kuroda spoke up.

" NO, there is spirits here! One attacked me earlier." She shouted making everyone look at her.

"When did this happen" Naru asked his eyes narrowing at the girl,

"This morning on the stairs just after I arrived. He told me that we were interfering and to leave" Mai didn't believe her at all then something hit her. Kuroda arrived right around the same time that the Miko had been trapped. Naru once again played back the tape to the time that Kuroda had indicated. How ever the video camera had malfunction at the time of the supposed attack. It was then that Masako claimed that there where no spirits once again and left the room. Mai sighed and took a seat once again watching the monitors; she had a feeling that Kuroda was the one who had messed with the videotape. She had more then enough time to erase the tapes, and not everyone had the inability with technology that she did. That's when Mai noticed that Masako was no longer on the cameras; she must have stopped in one of the spots, that weren't being watched. Not thinking much about it seeing as how there couldn't be any danger with the lack of spirits, Mai decided to watch the other members of the team. She was bored out of her mind; also she had left her books at home not wanting anyone to find out about her connection to the industry. After all her mother had at one point been nearly as well known in the industry as Oliver was now; however it had been under her English name. It was then that Mai heard a loud scream coming from the second floor building _' That where Masako was' _Mai panicked, after everything that had happened with the building structure the likeness that the medium could be seriously injured was to high. Not bothering to grab the radio that she had been left with she took off towards the hall way that she had last seen the girl in. It seemed that everybody else had also heard the scream and came running. Mai could see that the once boarded up wall had broken. Quickly calling the ambulance, which she knew would be needed. After the Paramedics had taken the injured medium away, there once more was an argument over the spirit. Mai just tuned it out until she heard John offer to give it a try. This perked her interest; she could see the power in John's aura and wanted to see it in action. It was decided that in order not to distract the young exposits they group would watch over the monitors from the base. As the blond man started his prayer she decided that in order to keep Naru from realizing that she might know more then just having a slight obsession with the paranormal that she would pretend not to know what he was saying. Turning to her right. She asked monk if he knew what was being said. However the man just shook his head. It was then that Mai noticed the floor had began to sag, what the others had taken for phantom knocks she recognized as the structure falling, she had heard similar sounds when Masako fell. Realizing that he was now in danger Mai took off causing everyone to yell and follow her out trying to stop her. Skidding to a halt out side of the classroom she threw the door open causing it to bounce off the frame.

" John move the celling is going to collapse!" Mai screamed at the shocked priest, who had stopped reading when she had thrown the door. The creaking had gotten louder, seeing that he hadn't moved Mai quickly made a move to grab the man, however Bou-san had wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her from entering the room. Thankfully John had began to move reaching out towards the out stretched hand that Mai was holding hoping to grab him upon his escape, they connected just in time for her to pull them back in to the hall way; causing both of them to land on the monk.

After the close call in the upper floor classroom Naru had decided that there was indeed no ghost in the building and sent everyone home for the night, Mai decide that it would be a good chance to stop at the shrine that near the hospital that Gene was being kept in; hoping to pick up some more talismans. Though the stairs were long Mai got up them with no issue. Upon reaching the top she was greeted by the head priest.

" Evening Taro-Sama, how have you been?" Mai chirped happily to the aging man. He had been part of her mother's team here in Japan, and had actually offered to take her in after her mothers passing. However she had decided to stay with her teacher instead, do to the fact that she hadn't wanted to be close to the past at the time.

" Mai-chan how many times must I tell you not that you need not worry about formalities with me?" Taro replied a fatherly smile on his face.

" Probably a few more times" Mai laughed at their ongoing joke. Before turning serious. " Sadly I didn't come over for a social visit. Im in need of some more wards. Same as before, and im hoping that you might have some that can help with controlling PK I've recently come across some one who has yet to discover their powers and sadly its causing some disturbances around the school that could endanger others. I do plan on sending her to get help, however do to some unforeseen circumstances; I am unable to deal with it immediately with out brining attention to my identity." Mai explained; a knowing smile graced his face.

" I have just what you need Mai-chan. Just follow me." He motioned her to wards the main shrine building.

Mai was curious as to why she had been called down to the office. Its not like she had pulled any pranks in the last few weeks, and she had even been showing up to school, after all she needed to make sure that she attended for a minimum amount of days. Not like she wouldn't be able to pass any of the exams with out showing up, but those where the rules. As she neared the office she decided to find out who all was in there. She was surprised to find that everyone who had been involved in the case of the old school house to be inside. As she entered she noticed a lamp in the middle of the circle.

"Now that you're here Mai we can start," Naru stated. Mai sat in the empty chair between Masako and Kuroda. Someone turned the lights off; the lamp in the center of the room began to blink in a hypnotic pattern making Mai become sleepy. It was then that she recognized the experiment. Breaking the trance on her self so that she would accidentally affect the experiment, after all with her ability to astro project, she could easily move the chair by using her spirit to move it during the night.

It was then that the lights came back on, shocking everyone from their trance. Every one looked to the chair in the middle of the room. Mai decided to head back to class after all, it was English and Miss Johnson had said that she would give her a new book to read, if she showed up today.

Once class's had ended Mai headed back over to the old school house to see if she could help out with anything. Seeing Naru standing with Lin right outside of the building Mai trotted over.

" So, tonight's the last night you're here for isn't it?" Mai asked a little to happily; after all she already knew what was going to happen.

"Yes, now that you're here you can help Lin with everything." Naru told her, before turning and heading inside. Ami stuck her tongue out at him after words.

"Man, he use to be nicer when we were younger." Mai pouted. Lin Let out a small chuckle. " So he finally figured out the last part of the mystery I see, I can't believe it took him that long. I mean the ground substance sure it would take a longer time if you hadn't seen some of the bigger signs like the tilted floor. But I would have been doing the whole hypnosis thing as soon as the poltergeist theory came to light." Mai ranted grabbing an armful of the plywood that was beside Lin.

" So you figured it out then Mai-Meimei?" Lin asked grabbing what he could with one hand. Before following her. Its not like he was surprised, she had always been better at noticing small details, then Noll. People though that she wasn't as smart because she pretended not to be, that and she never made conclusion until she had all of the information; she was not a fan of deductions.

"Yep the first day he had me watching cameras and I dropped a pen, the tilted floor gave me the idea to have an old friend do some research on the land seeing as how I don't really want anyone knowing that im more then interested in the paranormal." Mai explained. " And if you're wondering its Kuroda-san that's causing the poltergeist. It took me a bit to figure out that there was actual poltergeist activity. In fact I only noticed when she used it to make the chair move, with out knowing that she did it. I saw her powers at work in her Aura. "Mai explained, before making herself look awkward around Lin-Nii so that Naru wouldn't get suspicious. On their way back down for another load, they meet John who had come to see if he could help. Seeing as how Lin was still on crutches it was decided John would help Mai carry everything up while Naru and Lin put some finishing touches on the experiment.

After having put up all of the bored along the windows and door Naru had them sign their names on each of the boards then he took sheets of paper and plastered them on to the walls having them sign them as well. Not wanting to bring any attention to her past she stuck to signing in just her Japanese name.

She knew that everything would be solved come morning. It was to late for her to stop and see Gene. Heading home to grab some sleep was probably the best idea. She also needed to find a way to get the talisman to Kuroda, along with the offer to take to the shrine so that she could learn control. All this would have to done after Naru left.

* * *

So that was worth the wait right... Probably not seeing as how I may have rushed it once I realized how long it had actually been since I updated it. I will try and up date shortly... I wonder how many of you actually read this part? please review, I do try and answer all of you when i have the chance. as always creative criticism is welcome; no haters allowed

Later;

Stargal


End file.
